Unfaithful
by Orika
Summary: Naminé is a rich girl engaged to Roxas, but she doesn't care what their parents have agreed to. Instead she's going out with Sora. Who is she going to choose in the end her fiancé or her boyfriend...
1. Going Out

Unfaithful

By: Orika

Orika: Hi dear Readers I'm here yet with another story. Inspired by the song Unfaithful by Rihanna, hope you enjoy this.

Summary: Naminé the only daughter of the Sakura family was engaged to Roxas Hikari, who was in favor of their engagement seeing as he loved her very much, Naminé on the other hand does not care about the whole thing, to make it worst she has a boyfriend, Sora. Who is she gonna choose in the end: Her fiancé or her boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but it would be wonderful if I did.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------

Prologue: Going Out

She was in her room dressing up. She carefully picked the dress she had to wear, a sleeveless white dress with a pink jacket that matches the dress. She took her white sandals from the closet and putted them on. She looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Her blonde hair was neatly combed with a few hanging by her right shoulder, a matching color with her lavender eyes. Even though she didn't put any make-up on she was very pretty.

"I'm ready. I think I'll do well with this look." she said and looked at the time. "Oh, I'll be late." she said and left her room.

She went down the stairs and saw him sitting by the sofa. Him…

"Urgh, what is he doing here now?" she thought as she got down the last three steps of the chair. "I'm gonna be late for my date." she added.

He stood up and walked to her. He had blonde spike hair and was wearing khaki colored pants, a black shirt with a jacket and a pair of black sneakers.

"Good evening Naminé, you seemed to be dressed up." he said his blue eyes gaze at her.

"I better hurry up and brush him off." Naminé thought. "Good evening Roxas. What are you doing here?" she asked putting a fake smile.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go out… if you're free." Roxas said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm hanging out with some friends, I promised to treat them to the movies you see." Naminé said. "Well actually he will be the one who's gonna take me to the movies." she thought.

"Oh I see that's too bad I got the wrong timing to ask you out." Roxas said.

"Yeah that's too bad; I'll make it up to you Roxas." Naminé said. "See you then." she added kissing Roxas on the cheek, then walking passed him and left.

Roxas looked down with hurt in his eyes for he knew who Naminé was actually going to meet. Him…

At a park were there was a fountain at the middle is the place where lovers would meet to have their date. There a young man with brunette spiky hair and blue eyes stood waiting for someone.

Naminé was running she was late. She went to the park, she looked around looking for someone, she then saw a hand waving, it was him… Sora… Naminé ran towards Sora.

"Hi Sora, sorry I'm late." Naminé said.

"It's alright; the movie doesn't start until later. Wanna go somewhere first?" Sora asked.

"Well, why don't get something to eat first?" Naminé suggested.

"Then were of to the restaurant, let's go so we can finish before the movie starts." Sora said.

Then they walked holding hands. However, from a distance someone was watching them, secretly and he was hurt.

"Can't I really make her happy when she's with me that she has to choose him?" Roxas thought with a hurt expression, his hand clenching into a fist.

Roxas saw that they were getting far away. He continued to follow them and watch them from a distance, even though he couldn't bear seeing them together.

Sora and Naminé went inside a restaurant, Roxas just watch from the distance where they can't see him, he continued to watch Naminé behind the glass bearing the pain that it brought him, seeing her with another man.

End of Prologue

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------

Orika: Okay, Readers can say I am one evil author. Eventually the idea came to my head when I watch a video in Youtube entitled "Namine and Kairi are unfaithful". I'll tell you, if you watch the video you're gonna cry. I was crying while I was watching the video, it was so SAD, I just had to write a fanfic about it, but the story does not end here.

One more thing, I'm not gonna mention who Naminé is gonna end up with it'll depend on my mood, but you can make a guess or vote instead. Review please… I can take anything: Review, suggestion, criticism, anything. I'm an open person so don't worry.


	2. Forced Date

Unfaithful

By: Orika

Orika: Okay so I've decided to hand the role over to Sora... Why, well just thinking about KH Chain of Memories made me feel guilt!!! So I'm sorry Axel... Oh and I've added some scenes as well might as well want to read it again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Forced Date

After the delicious dinner, Axel and Naminé hand in hand headed for the movies. Roxas watched from afar with clenched hands.

"So then Princess, why don't you go and buy snacks for us to eat while I go buy tickets." Sora said.

"Okay…" Naminé said and went to the snack counter and bought some snacks.

Sora bought the tickets, then he and Naminé went inside the cinema. Roxas followed them. Inside the cinema, Roxas couldn't watch the movie; he was too occupied watching what Naminé and Sora were doing.

Then Roxas saw Sora's face getting near Naminé.

"Oh no, gotta do something, think, think." Roxas thought.

Sora was about to kiss Naminé when suddenly they heard someone coughing. The two returned their focus on the movie.

"Darn it and I was so close." Sora thought as he added curses to whoever was the person who disturbed them.

"Hmm… that voice sounded so familiar." Naminé thought. "It can't be him." she added brushing the thought.

A few hours later the movie ended. Roxas immediately went out of the cinema before Naminé could see him. He in a corner as Naminé and Sora got out of the cinema.

As they were leaving the theater Naminé caught sight of a familiar blonde spiky hair, she stopped and tried take a glimpse of the face but the person went dashing out of the cinema before she could even see.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Nothing... I think I was just seeing things..." Naminé said.

Roxas had made it out the theater when he noticed that Naminé saw him, it was a good thing the theater was full of people, he managed to ran out and quickly hide from Naminé's eyes.

"That was close..." Roxas said. "I hope she didn't see me..." he added as he saw Naminé and Sora went out the theater and headed to the fountain. He followed them with precaution he was almost caught back there.

The two were walking back to the fountain.

"Did you like the movie?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." Naminé said. "Too bad just when I was having fun, I have to go home." she added.

"Can't I drive you home?" Sora said.

"You know you can't. It's this stupid engagement." Naminé said.

They reached the fountain. There were no people, the place was empty.

"So this is it huh Princess." Sora said.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Naminé said and was about to leave.

"Wait a minute Princess." Sora said holding her hand.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

Sora took something out of his pocket and putted it around Naminé's wrist. It was a bracelet, Naminé smiled as she looked at the silver bracelet with her name engraved at the tag it had. He then held her chin up to have her eyes on him, his face was getting near hers. She closed her eyes as she felt warm lips on touched hers. They kissed under the fountain's delight.

Roxas eyes widened while he clenched his hand into a fist. He backed away from where he was hiding and left without them knowing he was there. If he sees more of what was happening he cannot take it, his gonna break, its just too painful, so he went home.

A few hours later…

Naminé went to her room with a smile on her face. She threw herself on her comfy large bed. She brushed her lips with her fingers as shades of red form on her fair colored cheeks. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting her fantasy. She stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Sakura residence." Naminé said.

"Hello Naminé, sounds like you had fun." Naminé recognized the voice, Roxas.

"Yeah, of course, it was a friend of mine." Naminé said.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Roxas said as if it meant something from the tone of his voice.

"What's he talking about?" Naminé thought. "So why did you called?" she asked.

"I was thinking we should go out this Saturday." Roxas said. "I'll pick you up at six o'clock in the evening. Just wear something simple and something warm, I heard it's gonna be cold." he added.

"What! Saturday…" Naminé screamed in her head. "Uhh, Roxas…" she said.

"I'll see you Saturday, bye." Roxas said, and then the line went dead.

Naminé putted the phone down; she was just having a wonderful night after her date with Axel when Roxas just had to break it. She lay on her bed flat. How could he just ask her out?

"Wait a minute." Naminé said as she remembered Roxas' words.

_I was thinking we should go out this Saturday._

"He wasn't asking for a date." Naminé said and another thing Roxas said made her wonder.

_Well, I'm happy for you._

"What did he meant by that?" Naminé wondered. "Does he know? No it's impossible for him to know about Sora." Naminé thought as she fell asleep.

Days pass like a pure bliss. Naminé was in her room, in her pajamas watching television.

"For tomorrow's weather, although snow isn't expected to fall until next week, it'll be breezing cold so be sure to wear something warm."

"I wish a blizzard comes tomorrow." Naminé said burying her face on the pillow. "Then I don't have to go out with Roxas." she cursed under her breath.

Eventually her parents knew about the so called "Date with Roxas", because they were listening to their conversation through the other phone. She hates it, the way her parents take control of her life. She turned the television off and went to sleep still wishing the weather would turn bad.

The following day the weather was fine except for the coldness. That night, Naminé was all set to her dismay. She didn't put on anything special though, she's not going to prepare because it's just a date with Roxas.

"Naminé dear, Roxas is here." Naminé heard her mother.

Naminé sighed, here comes the awful nightmare of her life. She walked out of her room and went down the stairs slowly. She looked at Roxas, he was wearing a coat.

Naminé was wearing the clothes her mother picked for her but has to be covered by her winter garment but she wasn't wearing her winter gloves she had in her pockets for later.

"Good evening Naminé you look lovely." Roxas said.

This comment made Naminé blushed, now why would she blush, she feels nothing for him.

"All right now you two have fun and go out as much as you like." Naminé's mother said and pushed them out the door.

Roxas smiled at Naminé but she on the other hand just looked away. They walk heading for the gate.

"Where's your car?" Naminé asked following him.

"I didn't bring it." Roxas said.

"What? How are we supposed to get to where we were going?" Naminé asked.

"By walking of course are there any other way." Roxas said.

"What!?" Naminé said.

"Come on, don't worry you won't get bored while were walking I promised." Roxas said. "And I have a surprise for you later." he added.

"What the heck is he thinking?" Naminé thought. "And where is he planning to take me?" her thought added.

Naminé shifted her eyes to Roxas as they were walking and was wondering what the surprise Roxas is talking about is.

End of Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------

Orika: I made this chapter n celebration of the midterms finally over. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know that to some Readers, specially those Naminé/Roxas fans as well for Kairi/Sora fans as well, Naminé and Sora's kissing scene was crap but I have to put it, its essential for the plot. Don't worry though, Roxas and Naminé will have a kissing scene as well, I promise. Now Review, please leave a Review, suggestion, criticism, even flames are accepted now. Review please while I ran for my life. (Runs)

Roxas: Orika!!! Come back here! (Chases Orika with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands)

Orika: Please Roxas I'm too young to die. Oh and before I forget I have some questions to ask. Which do you Readers prefer, a bear or a bunny, the left hand or the right hand? I need your answers it's very crucial for the next chapter… That is if I will still live to have it published here…


	3. The Date

Unfaithful

By: Orika

Orika: So the date with Roxas begins here. Thanks for the Reviews dear Readers and for the responses as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

---------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Date

Roxas and Naminé were walking on the streets. The two were silent ever since they left.

"So where are you taking me?" Naminé asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, our first stop is eating dinner." Roxas said.

"And where exactly are we eating?" Naminé asked.

"Right over there." Roxas said pointing at a fast food restaurant. "Come on." he added taking her hand and pulling her inside.

"Alright Naminé what do you want to eat?" Roxas asked.

"I want some steak." Naminé said.

"Ahh, Naminé they don't serve steak here. This isn't a fancy restaurant." Roxas said.

"Fine, then order me anything edible." Naminé said glaring at Roxas.

"Okay then, why don't you go look for a sit." Roxas said looking around. "Over there, I'll go there with our meal." he added.

Naminé left Roxas and sat at the chair by the table where he pointed her out.

"What kind of restaurant did he bring me too?" Naminé thought. "He has no idea how to date a girl." her thought added.

Roxas then came carrying a tray of their orders; he placed the tray at their table and sat down across Naminé. Naminé looked at the food. There was a plate of chicken drumstick with rice and a burger, the drinks were both coke.

"Let's eat so we can go to our next destination." Roxas said and started munching his burger.

Naminé then took the plastic spoon and fork and began eating.

"Some kinda restaurant he took me to." Naminé thought.

After they were done, Roxas took her to an audio store he was listening to some music and noticed that Naminé was silent. He took the ear phone of his ears and putted it on Naminé's. Naminé was a little hesitant at first but when she was listening already she began moving her head with the beat. She smiled at Roxas and he smiled in return.

Then they went window shopping. Naminé looked at the fancy dresses displayed. She was having fun at the places Roxas was taking her. This date is very different instead of having it romantic like Sora; Roxas is making it fun for her.

After their little window shopping Roxas took her to the arcades. They both played the gun arcade. It turns out Naminé's a better shooter than Roxas is.

When they were leaving, just outside there was a crane machine (Don't know what the game machine was actually called). A particular stuff animal caught Naminé's eyes it was a Teddy Bear, a white stuff bear animal with a pink ribbon at its neck. Roxas noticed Naminé looking at the teddy bear. He smiled and went to the machine. He dug his hands at his pocket and reached for some coins. He then inserted a coin at the slot and started navigating the crane. Naminé went beside him and watched somewhat hoping Roxas would catch the white teddy bear. Roxas stopped moving the crane above the teddy bear, he then navigated it down and the crane got the teddy bear, it lifted it up and slowly it went to the corner and dropped the stuff bear at the hole. Roxas took the stuff bear and gave it to Naminé.

"It's my present for you." Roxas said.

"Thank you." Naminé said smiling holding the bear. "So where are we off too next?" she asked.

"Of coursed I've saved the best for last." Roxas said taking a piece of cloth from his pocket. "But its a surprise so I have to blind fold you." he added tying the cloth to Naminé's eyes.

Naminé not being able to see anything followed Roxas lead. She doesn't know why she didn't complain, something inside her is telling her to trust him. She felt that they entered a building and went climbing a stair, she could hear noises as they went on.

"Roxas where are we?" Naminé asked.

"We're almost there." Roxas said.

Naminé then heard a door opened and felt a cool breeze ran passed her. Roxas removed the blind fold from her eyes. She scanned her surroundings, they were in a building, she could see the view of the city outside.

"Roxas where are we?" Naminé asked.

"We're in the clock tower." Roxas said. "Come on we can have a better view of the city." he added walking outside.

Naminé hesitated to go outside. They were on a tall building, one wrong step could kill her.

"I'm here, I'll never let you fall." Roxas said stretching his hand out to her.

Naminé took Roxas hand and followed him. They walked to the center of the clock and sat there, and they both looked at the beautiful view. It was dark in the city with lights from every houses, every buildings.

"Roxas it's beautiful." Naminé said. "You probably bring your girlfriend here every time." she added.

"No, you were the first person I've brought here." Roxas said.

Naminé looked at Roxas, then she slowly looked back at the view. The two watched the beautiful sight, suddenly snow began to fall. The two looked at the sky.

"It's snowing..." Roxas said opening his palm and having a snow fall on it.

"But I thought it isn't going to snow until next week." Naminé said.

"Maybe the sky decided to make it snow early." Roxas said smiling.

Naminé suddenly felt her hands cold. She tucked the teddy bear at her side and took out her winter gloves and put them on, however when she was pulling the left winter glove on her left hand, she accidentally let it go and it went flying down.

"Oh no..." Naminé said as she watched her winter glove fall on the street.

Roxas saw what happened.

"That's alright." Roxas said.

Roxas took Naminé's left hand and held it inside his pocket.

"Is it warm now?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked at Roxas pocket where her hand was kept warm. She blushed and looked away nodding.

"Umm, Naminé could I?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked at Roxas confused.

"You could what?" Naminé asked looking at Roxas.

Roxas blushed and looked at Naminé in the eyes. His face was getting closer to hers, and then holding tight Naminé's hand that he kept warm in his pocket, he kissed her. Naminé closed her eyes in the heat of the moment. Roxas' kiss was different from Sora. How different, she couldn't describe.

Roxas then broke from their kiss, blushing.

"I think I better take you home. It's getting kinda late." Roxas said.

Naminé just nodded in response.

They both walked side by side, Naminé's left hand never left Roxas' pocket and her right hand was carrying the teddy bear. As they were walking Roxas could feel the bracelet she was wearing. He had a hunch as to who Naminé received it from... Sora...

They reached the Sakura's mansion gate. Naminé lifted her left hand from Roxas' pocket and held the teddy bear with both hands.

"I hope you liked our little date." Roxas said.

"It was great I enjoyed it." Naminé said.

"Really I'm glad." Roxas said. "Sorry if I'm not as romantic as him when his taking you out on a date." he added.

What Roxas said rang in Naminé's ears.

"What did you say Roxas? What are you talking about?" Naminé said playing innocent.

"Naminé..." Roxas said looking down. "I know you were going out with some guy." he added.

"But how did he know?" Naminé thought looking at Roxas.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell your parents." Roxas said. "This will be something between you and me." he added and turned around and started walking away.

"Why?" was the only word Naminé could utter.

"Because you're my Angel." Roxas said. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want to. To imprison you in a cage when you want to fly freely. Good night..." he added and left, leaving Naminé speechless as the snow continued to fall.

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------------

Orika: I just remembered about the clock tower back at Twilight Town so I changed it to that. So I've decided to change Axel to Sora I'll have to apologize to Kairi for that... Review please...


	4. The Decision

Unfaithful

By: Orika

Orika: The moment of truth. Now who will Naminé choose? Well we'll just find out huh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Decision

It was late night, Naminé was in her room, and she was reminiscing. Her date with Roxas was playing in her mind. She never thought that all this time, Roxas knew all about her and Sora, it was like a bullet fired at her, the guilt was killing her.

"I always thought that this engagement was a drag because Sora was there." Naminé said to herself. "I didn't even consider what Roxas felt, now that I know he knew all this time and never said anything." She added.

Naminé looked at the corner of her bed and saw the white teddy bear, Roxas gave her. She took it and raised it and as she did the bracelet Sora gave her glittered from the light of her room.

"Which of them loves me more?" Naminé asked. "But most of all who do I love more?" she asked her self.

Now that she thought about it, it didn't really bothered her at first whether Roxas loved her or not, but because of her date with him yesterday, things have gotten confusing. Now she doesn't know who weights more in her heart. She reached for the remote of her stereo and turned it on, a song was played.

**Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

**Sorrow in my soul cause it seems so wrong**

**Really loves my company**

**His more than a man**

**And this is ****more than love**

**The reason that the sky is blue**

**The clouds are rolling in**

**Cause I'm gone again**

**And to him I just can't be true**

"That's right; this song is fitting for me." Naminé said as she buried her face in a pillow.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And ****it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

"Maybe I did know that Roxas knew but I just pretend that I didn't." Naminé said remembering the scene right outside their gate.

"You know you can't love two people at the same time..." a voice in her head said. "There has to be only one..." it added.

Naminé looked at the window and at the corner of her eye saw her knitting kit. She stood up and took it then she sat at her bed and began knitting as she listens.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**And every time I walk out the door**

**I**** see him dying**** little more each time**

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be a murder**

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss up on my cheek**

**His here reluctantly**

**As if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be long**

**Just hanging with some girl**

**A lie I didn't have to tell**

**Because we both know**

**Where I'm about to go**

**And we know it very well**

Naminé had finished knitting and put it aside. Then she walked to her study table. There were papers on top and a pen. She took the pen and began writing something on the paper.

**Cause I know that**

**He knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Every time I walk**** out the door**

**I see him dying little more inside**

**And I don't want to hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be a murderer**

Naminé had finished writing and left it at the desk; she then took a luggage under her bed and started packing up.

**Our love his trust**

**I might as well take**** a gun**

**And put it to his head**

**Get it over with**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**And I don't wanna ****this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**Every time I walk out the door**

**I see him dying little more inside**

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be a murderer...**

When the music ended Naminé has done packing she walked towards the window and looked outside.

"This is for the best... There's no turning back, tomorrow..." Naminé said as she looked beyond the window. She knows in the end she has to choose but she didn't expect it to be soon and now she has decided, but who is she going to choose?

---------------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Sorry if the story happens to be long because of the song, I just have to insert it. It was the reason I made this story. Naminé now made a decision who is she gonna choose. Well that will depend on you Readers which ending you want to read. What do I mean, just read the Announcement...

**Announcement:** Ahem Due of my being indecisive ending as to who Naminé would end up with, I have finally come to a decision to post three endings to this story. Here's how it goes: To those Readers who want Naminé to end up with Roxas proceed to **Voyage Under the Snow**, to those Readers who want Naminé to end up with Sora proceed to **Voyage in the Sea** and to those Readers who wants Naminé to end up with neither of the two (I got the idea from a Reader) proceed to **Sailing Alone**.

Orika: So there you have it. Well I'm one UNSATISFIED – WITH – ONE –ENDING – WRITER; just choose which ending you want but if you read all three endings the better... You can leave a Review on all endings...


	5. Voyage in the Snow

Unfaithful

By: Orika

Orika: This is the first ending… Naminé x Roxas ending, here you go…

Oh and I apologize if I took this long to update again...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------------------

Final Chapter 1: Voyage in the Snow

Naminé wore her winter clothes; her luggage was there and was ready to leave. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. The other line was ringing.

"Hello…" the voice was Roxas'.

"Hey it's me. Listen can you do me a favor?" Naminé said.

"Sure what is it?" Roxas asked.

"Meet me at the pier, pack-up okay." Naminé said.

"What? Naminé what are you -"

"I'll see you at the pier." Naminé said and hanged up.

Naminé then dialed another number. The other line was ringing.

"Hello…" Sora was on the other line.

"Hello Sora, it's me." Naminé said trying to sound calm.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Listen come to my house, I have something for you." Naminé said.

"What your house, but what about your parents?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry their not here silly." Naminé said. "Just go to the front gate and tell the guard your name. He'll let you in, the maid will show you where my room is." she added.

"Okay then Princess…" Sora said. "I'll be right over…" he added and the line went dead.

Naminé putted the phone down. She turned the lamp on at the study table the letter she wrote lying at the desk. She also placed the red scarf she just made beside it.

Naminé looked at the bracelet Sora gave her; she took it off her wrist and set it on top of the scarf. She then took the luggage and the bear Roxas gave her and headed for the door. She opened the door and switched the light off, leaving room have a light produced by the lamp at the study table. She took one last look at the study table and left.

"I'm sorry Sora." Naminé said as she ran away from the mansion.

At the pier…

Roxas was waiting. He was wearing a leather coat a pair of jeans and a black scarf around his neck. Beside him was a luggage, he doesn't understand why Naminé suddenly told him to pack up, but then she said she would meet him there, he couldn't just ignore it.

Roxas then saw Naminé running towards him, carrying a luggage and the teddy bear he gave her at her other hand.

"Sorry I'm late, let's go now." Naminé said.

"Okay, here I'll carry that for you." Roxas said taking Naminé's luggage.

They were boarding the ship when Naminé looked at the direction of her house.

"He should be there by now…" Naminé said and continued on climbing the ship.

At the Sakura's mansion…

Sora was at the gate he parked his car outside. He pressed the door bell.

"Who's there?" a man's voice was heard from the speaker.

"It's Sora, I'm an acquaintance of the young lady of the house." Sora said. "She asked me to come here." he added.

There was no response but the gates opened. Sora went in. The maid led him to Naminé's room and left him. Sora entered Naminé's room unaware of what was really going on. He looked around the room but there was no sight of Naminé. He then noticed the bracelet he gave her and a letter that was beneath it. He approached the study table took the bracelet along with the letter and read it. After a short while he rushed out of the house and ran to the direction of the pier. The content of the letter ringing in his head as he chased time to reach her before it's too late.

_Dear Sora,_

_By the time you are reading this the ship has already sailed. I've been thinking about this and I realized that somehow I knew Roxas knows about us, but I just pretended it was nothing. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I've decided to go somewhere far away with him. To a new land and start everything. Please don't go looking for me._

_I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness and I don't expect you to but I'm sorry and goodbye forever…_

_Namin_é

"No Naminé please…" Sora thought as he ran the street and was almost hit by cars.

Sora reached the pier but the ship was already far away. Sora was catching his breathe from exhaustion as he watches the ship… Naminé has sailed away from him.

At the ship…

Naminé was leaning at the railings of the ship looking back at the pier. Somehow she saw an outline of person with spiky hair, but she shook the thought of that outline as Sora. Tears swelled up her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the person who was comforting her.

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked.

Naminé wiped her tears away and smiled at Roxas.

"Yes…" Naminé said leaned on Roxas who in turn hugged her close. "And Roxas I'm sorry… for everything…" she added.

"I'll work hard for the two of us, I promise…" Roxas said.

Snow suddenly started to fall. The two looked up at the sky. Roxas took off his scarf and put it around Naminé's neck.

"I have no regrets…" Naminé said and smiling.

Roxas then kissed Naminé. They kept each other warm with their kiss.

The End…

-----------------------------------------------------------------X 0 X-----------------------------------------------------------

Orika: Wahoo my very first complete story… Though it the story isn't finished yet since there are still two endings left for me to post. I'm not entirely sure when I can post them, since I'm busy…

Vampire Orika: Well you have me working on them Mortal…

Orika: Oh yeah thanks a lot…

Vampire Orika: That's all the thanks I get…

Orika: Anyways Review please… Give me a review, suggestion, comment, wild reaction, flames anything… Oh and one question should I make a sequel for Sora's heart broken part?


End file.
